


The Cold

by Bacca



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Spooks - Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: The hero of the series "The Spooks" Lucas North.Drawn in 2015
Kudos: 2





	The Cold

  
  


**Холод**  
Герой сериала "Спукс" Лукас Норт.  
Нарисовано в 2015 году

  



End file.
